Bad Werewolf
by xXSatanSlut666Xx
Summary: My Fist fanfic"! It's going to be soooooo goood!111
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my fist fanfiction!111 OMG!11 It is gunna bee really cool! pleace tell me what you all think! :DDDD

* * *

My name is Evillyn Hazel Nightmare Wolfsbane Bloodborn Bane. I am 19 and live in London. I have Black hair that reaches my feet, and it has dark blue tips. My eyes are in a coulour of molten gold and my skin is white as snow. I am 5'1 tall and I only wear gothic clothes. My favourite bands are 30STM, BOTDF and MCR. I am a Werepire. (A mix f a vampire and a werewolf.) my skin glows like diamonds and I can transform into a wolf whenever I want to! And My ears are pointy like an elf and I hav e fangs. I am a gotth in case you didn't understanmd. I was outside of my house that was right near centrum, smiking, when I heard a wiersd buzzing noise. I turned around and I saw…A blue box! I became curuius, so I opened the door of the box, and I ghasped. The box was bigger on the inside. I looked around and I saw a man standin g by a large console on the middle of the room. He had fuzzy brown hair, a lean and sexeh body. He was wearing a blue suit. "Oh, hello there." The man saidand looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N here's te next chaptar already! pleace rewieew1111111111

"I'm Evillyn." I said. The man continues to look at me and walked up to me. "I am the Doctor" He saisd. "Welcome to my spaceship, te TARDIS." "It is like, reaaly cool! It is bigger inside than out!" I exclaimed. The doctor looked at me with his sexy eyes and I nearly blushed. (Except from the fact rhat I am a Vampire, so I don't blush) "Do you want to travl with m,e in my tardis?" The Doctor asked. "Oh my Satan, yes!" I shooted happily. Ten I turned sad. "What is it Evillyn?" Asked the doctor, sadly. "I don't have my bag packed. I need my clothes and such." I said. "That is ok, I have a watrdrobe nside of the Tardis, there are many cool gothic clothes there." The doctor said. "How about you go and change, then we can go to a MCR concert, my time machine can go tho whichever you want!" I nearly fainted. "Of FUCKING course I want to go with you on a concert, MCR is like one of the best bands ever!11" I shouted. "But, oomg, you can't go like that, you have to change into gothic clothes to!" I dragged the doctor with me into the wardrobe room and began finding clothes that would lok cool on him. I found a black dubble-button-rowed coat that reached his feet. A blodred shirt and a pair of black trousers and a grey tie with a pentagram on. I helped him with eyeliner. (A/N guys wit eyeliner are soooo hot!) I found a black corset that pushed my DD boobs up, so yu could see all the clevage, I wore a tiny, blue mini with silver skulls, blue and black ribbons n my hair, (that was put up in a ponytail) I wore black fishnet stockings, white foundation, black mascara, lots ofblack eyeliner and blue lipstick. I put on super high-heels and walked up to the Doctor who looked at me hungrily. The Doctor took us too the consert where we stood n front in the moshing pit and moshed to thr music. After the concert, we got invited backstage with the band, where we got signed t-shirtss and photos woth the maambers. We walked nto the TARDS and begn putting it on course away.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Srry for late, but i couldnt find my chargr. aslo! THANKX FOR GOOD REVIOUVES! TIS capter is for u, guest who gav me good reviouvs!)

As the tardis landed the docror took a hold of my arm anbd slammed me against the conytroller and began to kisse me deeply.I didn't protest, because he was sooooo sexy and gotthic and stuff. I let him take of my corset. He took of his pants and thenwe did the ting for the first time. I moned and he did too as we both got orgasms together. We bot dressed up again, but then I remembered that it was a fullmoon today, and I had not had my elixir tat stoped my transfoenation. I hadn't drunk any blood today, so I was also weeery hungry for delidicous blood. "OMG, nooo! I am gonna transform!" I shooted as my long black and blue hair turned dark gray and fur vegan to grow outb of my skin! "I am turning into a werewolf!" I screamed to the Docrtor who gasped. I began to cry, afraid of killing te doctor. The doctor pulled out hs screwdriver and pointed it at me, before he preseed th button and I began glowing blue and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the doctr was ditting by my bed in the tardins. I opened my yellow eyes and locked at him. "What happened doctor?" I said with scare. "when you transform d I had to hyhelp you so I used my Sonic scrrewdriver to stop you." He ssaiod. I smiled at him. "Thankyou.! I said and was about to rose from my bed, when I saw that I was nakked. "OMG, were is my dress! I wore ir yesterday and it is my favourifte!" I cried and benddan to cry tears of blod. (Like how vampuires do!) "No, dont cry! You can have somme of my cool clothes!" the doctor said, trying to be nice to me. I stoped crying and wrapped the blanket arond me before the doctor lead me to e closet wardrobe. I looked trou the clothes and found an sexy mini in black wit blue frills ar the ends. Over that I aldo wore a sexy black leathertop with the zipper in froon t. The top was stropless and shwed off all my cleavage and ir made me lok super hot! I seceded not to wear a bra or panties, just ot fuck with my new boyfriend. I walked down from the wardropbe and put on a pair of stiletto-heels. "OMG, you look gorgous!" the doctor said and I could see thsat he wanted me. "lets go to the future and I'tkl showe you the cool future!" The doctor said and walked out to the huge cotroller. He pushed a few buttons and we bregan to spin ad we traveled trought thinme. The tardis stopped and we waked out of the fromt doors. We were in a city, and everyting was painted black. Walls ground trashcans. Everything. It was soooooooo cool! The town glloked soo gothic and cool. I saw gothic posters and streetart all over the alleywalls and I turned to the doctor. We made out in the alleyway because we got soo horny in the sexy atmoshere, and ten we walked around town.


End file.
